


A Modern Fairy Tale?

by KingBie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2013/2014 One direction but only hair LOL everything else is 2016 1D, Alternate Universe - Best Song Ever, Bottom! Louis & Top! Harry in later chapters, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Midnight Memories Era basically, Multi, Private Univeristy, Uni AU, Ziam in later chapters, and harry in headscarves/bandannas cause im trash, larry stylinson - Freeform, mature content in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingBie/pseuds/KingBie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Uni AU where due to a silly prank, Harry sits in the back of his classes in the prestigious private University of Lytham St. Anne's. Everyone avoiding him like a plague until one day, Zayn finally talked some sense into his friends. Add a love triangle that isn't exactly a love triangle, filthy rich students that love to throw parties, and the question everyone wants to know the answer to: Who the hell is Marcel Cox?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marcel Cox

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story that I wanted to write casually. Kind of a way to practice my writing so it doesn't get too dull. There's probably a lot of grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes, but please put up with me? (: its set in 2016 but has 2013 One Direction. I love 2013 Harry and Louis' hair, but everything else is all the same. Tattoos, Jay with Dan and Ernest and Doris etc. Also (cause I'm Harry Trash, and I love every Harry and I couldn't just pick one Harry) s'got Harry in his head scarves and bandannas and low cut shirts and frat boy era Harry. I'm sorry. S'bit of a random story, and lots of back and forth so it might get a wee bit confusing. I wanted to write a story where there's a lot of pinning but lets be honest; if the guy says "it just kind of happened," there was no pinning involved. I had so much to add but I'm drawing a blank, haha. I'll be adding notes to each chapter so hopefully it'll help you with the stories. I'll try to update as often as I can but I'm stuck on one of the chapters and its not working for me at all! 
> 
> Also warning: I like to skip ahead, like months would have passed from one chapter to another. So yeah! 
> 
> Thanks! Happy reading, I hope you enjoy it! Please leave comments, feedback or whatever else you think the story deserves!

Harry stared at the small rectangle plastic in horror, trying to ignore the way Gemma was cackling right beside him. 

“I…Muuuum” he whined, slamming his head against their dining table, hiding himself with his long limbs which only made his older sister laugh louder. His mom came strutting in with a worried look on her face, glancing at her daughter, she sighed. 

“Honey, what's wrong?” She asked, pulling up a chair. She patted the curly mop on his head as he groaned, suddenly a small piece of plastic appeared in front of her face. She blinked, trying to focus her vision. A laugh bubbled out of her. Marcel Cox, his student I.D had read. A forgotten joke she, her now husband and her daughter had played on the youngest. 

“Oh my, I totally forgot about it. I’m so sorry Harry” she giggled along with Gemma. Harry groaned, hunching into their table even more. 

“Oh come on, H. It’ll be fine, you can use it as an ice breaker or something when you make friends.” The oldest of the siblings snickered, patting him on the back. She gave Harry a huge closed smile when he peeked out of his arms to glare at her. 

“I can have it changed if you really want to” their mom smiled, a little more apologetic than the other. Harry sighed, he knew when he was being a baby. 

“It's fine. But can you do anything about the picture?” He pouted, taking the small plastic back and examining it again. His hair was slicked back and his face was being swallowed by his old glasses. Anne peeked over his shoulder to have a look.

“I think you look adorable” she grinned, pinching his cheeks. 

“Hey, don't blame that on us. Those were your glasses from when you had a hipster phase, and I really don't know why you had your hair like that” Gemma laughed, also looking over his shoulder. Harry slumped, sticking his bottom lip out. 

“My eyes were bothering me! They were the only pair I could find, so I had to do my hair like that so it matched! Funny enough, big curly hair and hair scarves don't work with tweed” he whined, glaring at his picture. 

“Why were you wearing tweed?” His mom and Gemma asked at the same time, blinking at him. 

“Cause you said I couldn’t wear my normal shirts! They were the only decent clothes I had that doesn't “let my tits hang out” according to you. I wanted to look proper for Uni.” 

“Does that mean you’re planning on wearing tweed everyday of your university life?” Gemma asked, giving him a weird look. Harry looked questioningly at her, nodding.

“Yeah? Why? What's wrong with tweed? I got told off for being too inappropriate during sixth form and that teacher hated me for the whole year!” Harry sat up straight only to cross his arms, grumbling about his old teacher. 

“Tweed is wonderful dear, good for you for trying to look proper. But honestly, I don't think the teachers would mind. Especially in the one your studying at, I'd just love to see them try and fail my boy just cause of his clothing choices.” Anne huffed, also crossing her arms. Harry and Gemma smiled fondly at their mother. 

“Yeah well if tweed lets me stay out of trouble, then.” Harry shrugged, taking Anne’s hand and squeezing it. She smiled back at him, sighing. 

“Well if you insist, just know you can dress however you want. Oh! Which by the way, are you all done with moving your stuff to your dorm room? I know you don't like sleeping with strangers so I got you a single room.” Anne snapped her fingers, Gemma blinked. 

“You’re living in the dorms? You’re taking this way too seriously” she snickered, raising an eyebrow at him. Harry shrugged. 

“I want to focus on studying, and I know if I stay home I'll be distracted. Plus, I'd have to ride the tube early in the morning and I'd rather have that time to run or workout. Especially since the dorm is only 5 minutes away. And I don't care what you guys say, I'm not getting dropped off at school. Nuh-uh, no way, no how. That's embarrassing. I’ll come back whenever I'm free though” he stuck out his tongue at her which she rolled her eyes at. 

“And yeah, mum. Don't worry, everything's all set up, I just need to move in. I’ll come back for my “inappropriate” shirts from time to time. And home cooking, of course.” Harry smiled, flashing her his dimples. 

“Oh hey, does that mean you’re gonna wear your dorky glasses all the time now?” Gemma laughed, taking his I.D and holding in right beside his face. 

“Well I’ll be needing glasses since my eyes will start to bother me. But I kind of wanted to get new ones, smaller ones.” He said, continuing to smile at his mum who gave him a look, before rolling her eyes fondly at him. 

“You should just wear them, it'll be funny” Gemma smirked, leaning on her chair. Harry snorted, giving her a look. 

“No way. That means I'll have to do my hair everyday.” 

“If you wear em for a year or two, a certain lovely sibling will buy you those boots from _Yves Saint Laurent_ you've been wanting.” 

“You’ve got yourself a deal, dear sister.” 

_[University of Lytham St. Anne’s]_

Louis sauntered into the classroom, his arm around Niall while Liam trailed behind them. A week after uni started, and the four of them were still buzzing. It was their only class together and it was the class before his 2 hour break. As they made their way to their usual seats, Louis saw the one kid who sits at the very back writing in that brown journal he always had. And like always, he was by himself, the other students going out of their way to avoid him as if being near him would give them some type of disease. Louis frowned and was going to walk towards him when Niall dragged him to where his friends were sitting. 

Students chattering about what clubs they were going to join, how their professors suck for already giving them assignments. Louis and Niall were in the middle of teasing Liam when their professor came in, holding stacks of paper. 

“Good afternoon, young ones. Hope you’re ready to learn about public speaking, yay” He gave them an open mouth grin, raising his hand and shaking it on the word yay. Louis grinned, Mr. Reinhart – Miles, he had insisted them call him – was one of their cooler teachers, actually taking time to talk and get to know the students, and he was hella sarcastic. Louis’ type of teacher. 

“I’ve got a present for all of you, and I can already feel the excitedness you’ll be emitting when I hand them out. Assignments, yaaaay.” His fake smile not fading, he released the stack of papers in his hand letting it slam on the table. A chorus of groans following the loud thud. 

“Whoa, don’t get all excited at once. Anyway, before we get to that. You guys know that surprise quiz I gave you like 2 days ago? Well, I’m done marking them so I’ll give them back to you. Thank god this is a private University or else it'll take forever. Just only about 100 students or so.” Miles rolled his eyes at them, shaking his head. He picked up a smaller stack of papers and started calling out names. One by one students got up and walked over to him. 

“Marcel.” Miles called out smiling, looking over the sheet. When he didn’t hear footsteps, he looked up. Curiously looking over the students and at the boy at the very back of the room. He tried again but the boy just kept writing. The students started whispering and giggling, glancing over the boy in pomade and tweed. 

“Marcel?” He tried this time a little louder. When someone teared a corner of their page, rolled it up and threw it at him, he finally gasped. When he saw everyone staring at him he stumbled up, looking shell shocked and embarrassed. 

“Y-yes?!” He squeaked, the people around him giggled. His eyes were wide behind his huge glasses, Miles chuckled and raised his paper to show him. 

“I’m handing out your quizzes, so come up and take yours Marcel.” Miles smiled, patiently. The boy known as Marcel turned bright red, untangling his long limbs from his seat and running down. Stumbling and almost tripping when he got to the last step.

“Very well done.” Miles beamed up at him when he finally took the sheet of paper, Marcel smiled preening at the praise, he stuttered out a thanks and ran back to his seat. 

“My god, what a loser.” 

“Its like he doesn’t even know his name…Seriously? How the hell did he get here?” 

“I heard he’s on a scholarship.”

“I hear he’s staying at the dorms…” 

“Obviously, he’s poor. Look at his clothes…and those glasses.” 

“oh my god, ew. He doesn’t belong here.”

“Seriously, what a loser.”

The students whispered and snickered giving Marcel dirty looks. Miles paused, glaring. He crossed his arms and waited until they noticed him and everyone became quiet. 

“That’s absolutely disgusting. Whoever said those things, apologize now. I refuse to teach judgemental students who can’t even be nice to their own classmate. Who cares if someone’s here on a scholarship? And to answer that rude question, he’s here cause the school wants him here. They practically paid for him to study at this school. And I want him here, just as I want every single one of you here. This may be a private school, but it is still a school. One where whoever wants to learn, can. Just as long as he’s willing to learn, he does, in fact, belong here. So shut up and stop judging people based on their appearance.” Their teacher snapped, flashing them a snarl. They stayed silent, most looking ashamed while Marcel was hunched back in his chair, trying to appear as small as he can. 

“Damn straight.” Louis snorted quietly while Niall and Liam watched their teacher, impressed. When no one said anything, Miles snorted and began calling out names again, this time with a little bit of a snarky tone. After all the papers had been handed out, their teacher took a deep breath and sighed, giving them a huge smile. 

"Well, now that's done. Lets get on with the assignment..” 

[…]

After class ended, Louis stood up and turned to Marcel. He was about to start walking towards him when one of his other friends wrapped an arm around his shoulder and started dragging him out of the class. He started protesting, struggling but the arm held on tight. 

“Don't even think about it. I know what they said was absolute shit but they’ll leave him alone now that Miles told them off. But I'm serious lads, you better leave him alone too. One of my friends was kind of interested in him and her parents didn’t wanna have her date a nobody so they did a whole search on him. Illegal but if you have the money and your dad owns the police academy then…anyway, they found absolutely nothing on him. No school background, no parents, no recent address, literally nothing. And if that's not weird enough, second day, he fucked off to Blackpool and was hanging out with some suspicious people. Next day, someone spotted him with a huge bruise on his neck, pretty sure it's still there today. My friend’s parents are laying low for now, unsure whether they should get the school in on it and have them kick him out but he hasn’t done anything too suspicious so they’re just watching him for now” George explained in a hush tone, looking around for people who could be listening as he, Niall, Liam and Louis walked down the hallway. The three of them listened with a grave expression. 

"No one else knows this but I know you, you’re gonna try and befriend him but I'm seriously worried about you. I don't want you mixed up in some weird shady shit, alright? I don't wanna see you in the news with him, getting arrested for some Coke lab with body counts in the basement.” He whispered accusingly, giving each of them a look. Liam and Louis gave a hesitant nod, eyes filled with mixed emotions. Niall just stared, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Alright, I've warned you. Don't tell anyone else about this. Keep it a secret. I've got class, so I'll see you guys later.” He waved before leaving the three of them. Liam sighed, the three of them exchanging looks with one another in a silent promise to never talk about what they heard. 

"I've got to go this way for my stats class, text me yeah?” Liam said pointing to the left. Niall and Louis nodded. 

“Yeh Lou, gotta head over this way for mine. Are you gonna come walk me to class? You gotta hold my hand if you’re trying to get with me though.” The Irish lad gave him an exaggerated wink and an open mouth smile. Louis snorted, crossing his arms. He was about to tell Niall, of course he was gonna walk him to class you ass when his stomach made a really loud embarrassing sound. 

“I guess not. Man I wish I had a two hour break right now but I already had mine, too bad I'm starting to get hungry too. Grab me a cheeseburger will you?” Niall cackled, head thrown back and everything. He straightened up, grinning at Louis, a hopeful look on his face as he gave the brunette a thumbs up. 

“Hell no. You just laughed at me, you can get your own cheeseburger asshole” Louis huffed earning another laugh from the blond. 

When Niall finally headed over to his class, Louis decided to head over to the cafeteria this building had; humming to himself, the topic of Marcel long and forgotten.


	2. Eye-Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip a few months and soon enough, winter break has arrived! And the dorm of a private university is absolutely beautiful, who would've known? Louis finds an eye-candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed my chapters are a little short, I thought they were longer but boy was I wrong! Haha. I'm focusing more on Louis and Harry's relationship so the others are only slightly mentioned, just thought I should explain myself haha. I'll try to include them more in the future chapters. 
> 
> Also, I don't know if you've noticed but details of the university is only slightly mentioned as well haha. I tried searching how universities in the UK works but I was drawing a blank so sorry! I tried using my university as a reference instead.

The school term went by quick, and in a blink of an eye, the end of the semester was within reach. Winter break was coming up and exams were just around the corner; everyone was focusing on their final assignments. Zayn, Niall, Louis and Liam quickly grew popularity in the first few weeks; becoming known all over the university. Their personalities, and their last names and what it represented spread throughout, everyone wanting to be associated with them. Throwing parties and being invited to the best of them, their school lives couldn't be livelier. 

_[Present Day]_

The four of them walked towards the parking lot which housed expensive and luxurious cars, from BMW’s to Cadillacs to Lamborghinis and Ferraris. Making their way towards Liam’s LR4, chatting away. 

“Oh hey, wait a sec, I gotta talk to someone real quick. I’ll meet you lads in the car.” Zayn said, removing himself from Niall’s hold. They stopped and nodded, watching him with curiosity. Zayn? Talking to someone? Willingly? Their eyes widened when they saw him walking towards ULSA’s Marcel Cox. When Zayn was in front of him, Marcel beamed, smiling at him widely. They exchanged a few words, Zayn jerking his thumb at them and Marcel glancing up only to avert his eyes lightning fast, giving a small shake of his head. Marcel’s huge grin became a nervous nibbling on the lip. Zayn smiled, patting him on the shoulder and walking back to them. Suddenly stopping, blinking and turning back to the boy who was now shyly hunched back trying to avoid their gaze.

“Where shall I meet you? Did you want to come over to our house tomorrow for the project or did you want to go somewhere else?” Zayn called back startling the tall boy. Marcel was now looking more and more scared, glancing side to side as if he couldn’t wait to book it out of there. 

“U-uhm” Marcel stuttered, Louis raised an eyebrow when Marcel looked over to him before snapping his gaze away. 

“How about I’ll just pick you up from class tomorrow? You have my number right?” Zayn smiled, chuckling at the guy’s awkwardness. Marcel nodded, this time his fingers playing with his bottom lip. 

“Alright, text me. I’ll see you tomorrow, Cox.” Zayn waved and started heading back to them, blinking when he saw them watching intensely. 

“No wonder he was so nervous, you’re all are staring at him like he was some kind of freak show.” Zayn sighed, shaking his head. Liam muttered an apology while Niall laughed. 

“You know him?” Louis asked, nodding to the tall boy now scampering away. Zayn raised an eyebrow, nodding. 

“Yeah, he’s in my first. He was quiet so I sat with him. We’re working on a project together, he’s pretty cool.” he explained, opening the passenger door of Liam’s vehicle. The other three glanced at each and nodded, quickly changing the subject. 

[…]

Louis shifted his car in park in a lot filled with other vehicles, blinking at what he was seeing. Passed the parking lot was a gate which led to a beautiful front garden, with a cobble stone walkway leading to the front door of a grand building. Turning the ignition off, he got out of his car, his backpack in hand and making sure to lock his LC500. Swinging his bag over one shoulder, he started walking but once he got to the gate he was quickly stopped by a security guard in the small cubicle in front of the gate. He then realized that there were two guards and while one of them smiled at Louis, the other watched a series of monitors inside the little station. Louis shook his head and paid attention to the one talking to him, tearing his eyes away at the mini fridge he spied in the corner. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. I was uhm…Distracted. Could you repeat that?” Louis flashed him his own polite smile, earning a chuckle. The guard looked over to the garden and smiled. 

“It's alright, beautiful isn’t it? Most of our guests are quite shocked on their first visit. I don’t know what they thought the dorm of a prestigious private university would look like but apparently it wasn't what they expected.” He chuckled, Louis blinked, blushing slightly. 

“Uh, yeah. I didn't know what I was expecting either to be honest. But it is quite beautiful, very picturesque and serene.” Louis said, laughing. 

“You should see the pond out back, it's like it was taken out of a painting.” The other guard snorted from his seat which got Louis’ jaw dropping. 

“There's a bloody pond in the back? Are you taking the piss?” 

“No, there's seriously a pond in the back. S’got ducks and a pier and everything. Students have little paddle boats or they take a little dip when it’s warm out. Even got a small enclave of trees.” 

“What the fuck?” Louis breathed out in disbelief, which made the two laugh. 

“That's what we said!” The guy in front of Louis shook his head, while the other grinned, still focused on the monitors. 

“I asked if I could take my family and live here, the chancellor thought I was joking.” He huffed. 

“Oh man, is there an open room? I might have to move in here, if only for the next 3 years.” Louis asked, still shocked, being unable to believe what he was hearing. 

“Go for it, there's plenty of vacant rooms. Apparently, the idea of dorms were too farfetched for the students. Choosing to rent out a place instead. Cause you know. Anyway, what brings you in?” The guard smiled down at Louis, who blinked, forgetting the actual reason why. He snapped his fingers, nodding when he remembered. 

“Oh right, I came here to do something. I'm supposed to work on a project with my classmate tonight. Would you be able to tell me what room he’s in? William Gren is the name.” 

“Room…Right” The second guard snorted quietly while the other shushed him and took an iPad off of the table. 

“Little boy Will, of course. He hasn’t checked out today. We just gotta call him and confirm with him, for security purposes. I hope you don't mind, can I have your name?” Nodding at the apple product and reaching for the phone. Louis nodded, saying his name and watching with fascination. He dialled and placed the receiver on his ear, typing on the tablet. 

“Hey there Willy! Hope you aren’t drowning yourself in ice cream and crying in front a drama, you’ve got a guest today. Says he’s here to do a project? Cause you do schoolwork apparently. Alright, I'm just saying. Yes, Louis Tomlinson. Alright, I'll send him on up. Talk to you later, stay out of trouble.” The guard laughed into the mic, his eyes crinkling. He hung up, putting the iPad away and smiled at Louis. 

“You’re good to go, just go in that building and sign in at the reception desk. Unfortunately I can’t disclose any information on Will but the receptionist will tell you where he's staying at. Have fun and enjoy your visit! Hopefully I’ll see you when you check out. My name is Paul and this guys Al, by the way. Nice meeting you.” He leaned over and pointed the the building, grinning. Louis grinned back and nodded, waving as the gate automatically opened slightly. 

“Thank you! Nice meeting too.” He called out as he started following the cobblestone path. Hearing the guards mutter his last name scandalously. He smiled to himself and enjoyed the scenery, wondering if he’d be able to see the pond during his stay. The walk was short and before he knew it, he was walking passed the automatic doors and freezing in place. In front of him was a glass wall, over looking a beautiful serene pond with a pier. Trees and plants strategically place around the surrounding areas. Small paddle boats were held in place with rope so they wouldn’t float away. From where he was standing, he could see the small enclave of trees 

“Hello, Mr. Louis Tomlinson?” Still in a trance, he turned and spotted a young woman smiling at him from a white marbled desk. Slowly he made his way over to her. 

“Yes, sorry. That pond is surreal. I'm here to see William Gren.” He shook his head, trying to focus. She giggled at him and placed a mini iPad in front of him. 

“I know, don't even worry. It's a beautiful place. My names Macie, just sign your name here. It’ll automatically register what time you came in. Is this your first time visiting?” She smiled politely at him as he scrawled his signature on the blank space under his name. He nodded, shrugging at his messy writing. It was the best it was gonna get. 

“Alright, well. Student dorms are passed the glassdoors, numbers 1-99 are on the left and numbers 100-200 are on the right. There should be signs, showing you the way. This is the main building, which has the kitchen and cafeteria, the gym and all of the amenities. The entertainment room is downstairs in the basement. Which by the way, are monitored by security cameras with the exception of some. When you sign in, you’re going to have to leave your id with me. When you sign out, come back here and either I or the other receptionist will give it back to you. Then you’ll have to check back with the security guards up front. Everyone has to check in and check out as a safety rule. But only guests are required to sign in at the reception. And unfortunately, only those who are accompanied with a student living in the dorms are able to use the amenities.” She explained, pointing at the respective directions. Louis nodded, trying to get all the information in and get his wallet out at the same time. When he finally got his id out, he handed it to her. She thanked him and took the iPad along with his id, tapping away on her computer. 

“Awesome, you’re now signed in. William Gren’s number is 109, so once you pass these doors you’ll want to take a right. Do you want a map?” She asked, opening on of her drawers. Louis shook his head, smiling at her. 

“I should be fine, you said there were signs?” He said, adjusting his backpack. She nodded. 

“Then, I'm sure I’ll be okay. Thanks for your help, I'll see you later maybe. Nice meeting you Macie!” He grinned, waving at her as he made his way outside, excited to explore. Once he was out, his jaw dropped. From behind him, he could hear Macie giggling as he stood in place. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but what he wasn't expecting was little townhouse like buildings overlooking the lake. 

“What the fuck? Seriously? It's like a damn community. All it needs is a stupid supermarket.” He gasped out exasperatedly, throwing his hands up. 

“There's actually a cook in the kitchen the students pay for, that does all the cooking and shopping.” Macie said to him from inside the building, Louis sighed. 

“Of course there is. Why wouldn’t there be?” He blew a raspberry and started walking. He took a deep breath in and admired the scenery, smiling at the birds and flowers. To his side, he noticed more glass walls. He blinked, rolling his eyes at the gym inside, filled with treadmills and all sorts of workout gear that Louis doesn't plan on being acquainted with. When he noticed someone inside, he stopped and stared. There, in front of the mirror was a guy doing some yoga. Which, ok. But what he saw made him suck in air. Toned, tall, muscular – the arms, oh my – and in tiny fucking shorts. From the reflection on the mirror, Louis could spot tattoos littered over his body and arms. A dark head scarf wrapped around his head, hiding his hair, eyes closed as he practically bent himself in half. Louis watched in awe, and if he was drooling no one had to know. When the mysterious boy got up and stretched, Louis startled himself, pacing back and forth trying to find a way to make himself seem busy and not eye-fucking the shit out of some random guy. He decided on pretending to tie his shoes, watching the hot and sweaty boy bend over – holy fuck, is that seriously what his ass looks like? – To pick up his yoga mat, and water bottle. He threw the bright pink towel over his head and walked out. 

Louis crouched on the ground, his hands on his shoe as he stared at where mysterious boy had been. Inhaling, he scampered up and ran back to Macie. She looked at him worriedly as he stumbled in, panting. 

“Macie! I was…uhm, do you remember the name of the guy who recently used the gym? There was only one guy using it. Hair scarf, pink towel, doing yoga in really really really tiny shorts…?” He breathed out, gasping for air. She blinked and laughed. 

“Did you really come running back here to ask me that? Unless that isn’t why you’re out of breath…” She winked, giggling at him. He blew a raspberry and gave her a smile, shaking his head. 

“Well unfortunately I can’t disclose any information on our residents to other people…” she said sadly, which Louis whined at. 

“No way” He huffed sadly, pouting at her. Just then Macie grinned, placing her elbows on the desk and folding her hands together, she rested her chin on them and winked. 

“However, you look so cute and I'm pretty sure you could find out one way or another so…I can only give you the first name ok? If I wanna keep my job anyway” She said, letting out a small laugh. Louis nodded enthusiastically; he can make do with a first name. He’ll ask Will, or go around the school shouting it. 

“There was a few students who signed in to use our equipment but the guy who matched your description could only be Harry, I believe. And if it is him, I'm so on board with that ship.” Macie smiled, sighing softly. Louis repeated the name on his tongue, a huge grin taking over his face. 

“Harry…Harry. Alright, that's brilliant. Thanks so much Macie!” he beamed up at her, she waved watching him skip. Louis was fantasizing about Harry as he skipped happily to the small community. He saw a path and blindly followed it, sighing as he thought about those sinfully tiny shorts. 

He sighed dreamily when he spied the number 164 and stopped dead on his tracks. He looked around, blinking. 

“Where the hell am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments? (: I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Harry? Henry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Marcel finally meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla! Chapter 3! Hmm, so I've got a few chapters ready but I'm editing them now. I don't know how many chapters I'll be posting just yet. I tried making the chapters longer too! There is some mentions about school dates and stuff, and truth be told: I have no fucking clue how universities in the U.K works. In my city, exams come before Christmas break? I used the format where students have Class A on AM Mondays, and AM Fridays; Class B on PM Tuesday and AM Thursday; etc etc. So hopefully that kinda explains some stuff. But I also used the University of Leicester as a reference for the exam dates and semester dates to try and keep it close to being a University set in Lytham St. Anne's. It might make no sense to you cause it sure as hell don't make sense to me either LOL but can't say I didn't try, doves.

Two weeks after, Louis still couldn’t find the mysterious boy. He went around asking everyone he knew and didn’t know, if they knew a tall curly haired – he assumed it was curly from the ringlets that escaped from his scarf – guy named Harry or Henry who stayed in the dorms. No one seemed to know a Harry from the dorm so he’s pretty sure he misheard Macie that day and was too embarrassed to ask. Even more so when Macie refused to talk to him about Louis’ hot mysterious soon to be lover. He’s been at Will’s place everyday, in hopes to see yoga boy again. So far no such luck. Now it’s Friday night and he’s at a random house party a student he didn’t know was hosting. He was searching and scavenging for any signs of his boy, and every minute that passed made him more annoyed. 

“Calm down Lou, it's a university. There must be hundreds of people enrolled, you’ll find him.” Liam patted his shoulder, Niall and Zayn agreed. The Irish lad handing him more beer, he took it with a sigh, and chugged down a long swig. They’ve been drinking all night, all on their way to pissed. 

“Yeah but there's only 200 rooms. Which aren’t all occupied by the way, so less than! I’m so close to barging into every single door, just to find him. Argh, I've even made list! So far I’ve got up to 22 rooms that all have no idea as to who I could be talking about. Apparently there's no curly haired sex God with the name Harry or Henry who does Yoga in the dorms. I've even tried bribing Macie and the security guards! I’m not for showing off my money and using my name to get what I want, but so god help me. I'm gonna get that list of University of Lytham St. Anne’s dorm residents if it's the last thing I do.” Louis exclaimed, slamming his free hand on the table. Ok, so maybe he's already plastered, who cares. Sue him, he can afford it. Niall cackled, holding his stomach and throwing his head back with a laugh. Liam sighed, shaking his head at him while Zayn gave him a look that was a cross between “what the fuck, you’re fucking weird” and “this is funny, continue.” 

“Did you ask everyone you know who lives in the dorm?” Liam, always the sensible one, Liam. 

“Of course I did, I'm obsessed with finding this guy Payne. 22 rooms, remember? And that's all of first year students. He could be 2nd or 3rd or 4th for all I know!” Louis whined, his face turning a shade of red. 

“Not everyone.” Zayn countered back, smirking at him. The three turned to him, Louis glaring suspiciously at his friend. Zayn jerked his head to side. The three followed and saw Marcel talking with some girl, holding a red solo cup. 

“You knew I didn't ask him, so you couldn’t have asked him for me?” Louis demanded, stomping his foot, his glare not fading. Zayn, the asshole, nodded, his stupid smirk not leaving his beautiful face. 

“Ask him for me.” Louis frowned, crossing his arms. 

“Ask him yourself.” 

“Wait! I'm gonna grab more alcohol! I wanna be on this” Niall interrupted them, running to the nearest fridge and grabbing a handful of beer and a bottle of tequila. He came running back and distributed the alcohol. 

“Why won't you ask him for me? You know him, I don't” Louis pouted, cradling his bottle. Zayn shrugged, twisting the cap off and taking a sip. 

“Why don't you? He’s cool, I promise. Just talk to him” 

"I can't. George told me to stay away from him” Louis whined earning a raised eyebrow from the black haired beauty. Liam and Niall nodded in agreement. 

“Yeh, said he’s dangerous and all that” 

"He told us to leave him alone if we don't want to end up in the news.” 

Zayn looked at the three of them with an unreadable expression, just then he snorted taking another drag of his beer. 

“Well, when the fuck did you guys start judging people before you meet them? Marcel isn’t dangerous at all, pretty far from it actually. And when the fuck did you start listening to people who tell you what to do? Let alone George? Besides, you’re already in the papers anyway. Need I remind you of that DailyMail incident? You’re all kind of a big deal, if not proper dicks.” he snapped, refusing to look at them. Liam and Niall looked down shamefully. Louis blinked, then took the bottle of tequila from Niall’s hands, unscrewing the cap and taking a swig. He handed it back and stood up. They watched, partly confused but mostly amused as he stumbled, heading straight for Marcel. 

“Marcel Cox.” He greeted, standing up straight with his beer in hand. Marcel exchanged glances with the girl before facing him. Louis was planning on towering over him, hopefully intimidating the answer from Marcel however it was just the opposite. Louis glared as he cranked his neck up to look at him. 

“I have a question, Zayn wouldn’t ask you for me and said I have to ask you myself cause he’s stupid.” Louis swayed, blinking. Marcel giggled. He fucking giggled, then hummed for Louis to continue. 

“You live in the dorms. And I don't live in the dorms.” He tried, maybe he shouldn’t of have that last bit of tequila. The taller one nodded, smiling down at him. 

“You have fucking dimples. What the actual flipping piss. That's adorable.” Louis gaped, looking at him in disbelief. Marcel blushed, giggling again. He giggled! Again! 

“Thanks, I guess. You’re adorable too. Was that your question?” He grinned down at him, entrancing Louis even more. When he just stared, Marcel booped him on the nose. 

“You just booped my nose.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arm. Suddenly he gasped, looking wide eyed at Marcel. 

“My question! What number do you live...!” He exclaimed, blinking and cocking his head at his own question. It kind of made sense to him. Marcel blinked down at him, his smile not disappearing. 

“17” Louis beamed, glad he understood. 

“17, Marcel Cox, ok! I’ll check it off my list. Check!” He nodded, smiling as he took his pointer finger and checked off something in the air. 

“Oh! Marcel! I’m Louis Tomlinson! We have a class together!” Louis gasped, wide eyed remembering his manners. He just randomly went up to a person and started interrogating him! Marcel probably didn’t know who he was and was thinking about how some random guy just started asking him these questions. He stuck out his hand and without even looking at it, Marcel shook it with his own. 

“Lovely to meet you” He smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his huge glasses. 

“You have green eyes….they're cute, you’re cute! Come, meet my friends!” Louis giggled, pulling at his arm. Marcel looked at his friend and smile apologetically, Louis looked and saw her winking at Marcel. He frowned and pulled harder. Grinning when he started to follow, he turned to his friends and started waving with his beer in hand obnoxiously. 

“This is Marcel! He has dimples and green eyes! We’re friends now!” Louis introduced, positioning Marcel beside him, grinning at the group who was laughing at him. 

“Hi Marcel with dimples and green eyes. I’m Niall” Niall laughed, patting Marcel on the shoulder. 

“I’m Liam, so sorry about him” Liam sighed, shaking his head and smiling. Marcel beamed up and grinned at them. 

“Lovely meeting you all, Zayn’s told me a lot about you” 

“So did you ask him?” Zayn asked, raising an eyebrow at Louis who still hasn’t let go of Marcel’s hand so it was sitting at an awkward position. Louis nodded rapidly, sprouting off Marcel’s answer. 

“Wait, was that the question?” Niall asked, looking confused. Liam furrowed his eyebrows, blinking. 

“I thought he was looking for Henry or something” He thought out loud, scratching his neck. 

“He was. He was supposed to ask you if you knew a guy named Henry who lives in the dorm, he works out at the gym” Zayn rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Marcel hummed, his eyes furrowed. 

“A Henry that works out at the dorm. No, I don't think I do. I can ask around, if you want” He chuckled, looking down at Louis who was glowing at him. He bit his lip and nodded happily. 

“There we go! Now can we finally party?” Niall asked raising the bottle of tequila and pulling out shot glasses from nowhere. The group cheered, Louis being the loudest, and started chugging down shots. And for the rest of the night, Louis didn't leave Marcel’s side, even went as far as making the taller one dance to Beyoncé’s new song. 

The next day, Louis found himself laying on his bed with a pounding headache. Not wanting to throw up, he wrapped his blanket closer; and from the lack of noise coming from the house he shared with his 3 mates, he knew they felt the same way. He was trying to remember what happened last night and when Marcel popped up, a smile found it's way on his face. Marcel was funny and extremely charmingly, nothing like what George told him. He was surprised how easily they got along. With Marcel lame jokes and Louis’ weird sense of humour, the two of them were laughing nonstop last night. Louis had decided that they were now friends, and if he drifted off to sleep smiling about how they had a class together well nobody had to know. 

_[Monday Morning]_

Louis hummed to himself as he made his way to his 3rd, the class he had with the lads. Thinking back to how well he and Marcel got along and how they can talk in class got him walking quicker. He didn’t know what it was about Marcel, he was a lovely lad from what he remembered but he doesn’t know why he was so interested in him nor does he really care to think it over. Throughout the weekend, all Louis could think about was how much fun he had with Marcel. He wanted to invite him over to hang out with the guys but he had no way of contacting him. The only guy who had Marcel’s number was being a jerk and teasing Louis over it. Only when Louis threatened to drag them all to Marcel’s dorm room had Zayn promised him his number. It was now Monday at 11 in the morning and Zayn has yet to give it to him. No bother, Louis will ask Marcel himself. 

He swung the door open, a huge grin on his mouth and a loud greeting in his throat. He opened his mouth and yelled out. 

“Hello Public Speaking Lecture!” 

The others whipped their attention towards him, some amused some being arseholes. He grinned at George and his group, who were the ones glaring playfully at him. 

“Can you be any louder? I don't think Blackpool heard you, Tomlinson.” George snorted, smirking at him. Louis raised an eyebrow, he opened his mouth to try again. 

“Oi, Tommo. Mind shutting yer trap?” The familiar Irish drawl followed by the cackle got Louis blinking. He furrowed his eyebrows, not seeing the blond lad. George shrugged and jerked his head to the corner of the room. Louis turned and peered at the back of the room and sure enough, there was Niall sitting on top of a desk with Liam smiling beside him. A frown slowly appeared, he knew that corner. It was the corner he specifically tried avoiding for the whole semester, a corner he was now looking forward to sitting at for the rest of the classes as of Saturday morning. Marcel was shyly looking at him from his normal chair. Marcel, the boy Louis was so excited to talk to. Damn it, he wanted to be the first one to talk to him. Even booked out of his 2nd class! 

“I’ll shut your trap, Irish!” He pouted, making his way over. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw George sighing and shaking his head at him. Ignoring him, Louis took the distance in long strides, and soon enough he was standing in front the tweed wearing dorky glasses pomade-sleeked haired boy. 

“Morning, 17. Mind giving me your number?” He grinned down at the now beaming boy, his green eyes sparkling. Niall let out a laugh, while Liam raised an eyebrow. 

“That was some flirting skills. Lack of, I mean.” Liam chuckled, which made Louis huff out. 

“No can do Tommo, Marcel here's got a rule. Can only give out his numbers to 2 people a day” Niall smiled as he took out his phone, and waved it in front of Louis’ face.  
“And since Liam and I got here first…” 

Liam copied his actions, waving his phone. Their screens boasting the name Marcel and a number. Louis pulled a face and crossed his arms, looking back and forth between the phones. 

“Horse shit.” He snorted, he stuck out his hip and raised an eyebrow at Marcel who was grinning. The said boy shook his head. 

“Sorry Louis, it's true. Family rule. Mum’s real strict on it too. After an incident in sixth form, she's been crazy over it.” He sighed, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, squinting his eyes suspiciously at the three. Niall and Liam were both looking smugly at him, smirks plastered on their faces. He dropped his arms, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. 

“….Actually?” he looked at Marcel, disappointed. Only to have his face fall, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation when the three of them started laughing. Well Liam and Niall laughed, Marcel giggled. 

“No, Lou. What the fuck? Who’d have a rule like that?” Niall howled, clutching his stomach. Louis glared, kicking him off the desk. Even as he fell on the floor with the desks clattering, Niall didn’t stop laughing. 

“Bunch of pricks” Louis spat, pouting as he claimed the spot beside Marcel. Even Marcel was still giggling at him. When Miles came strutting in, they were still laughing. Their teacher noticed them huddled around Marcel, blinked and smiled, a fond look on his eyes. 

“Alright, children. Yes, Mr.Horan and company I'm talking to you. Take your seats and we’ll start class.” Miles beamed, a skip to his step. Niall and Liam quickly sat on the open seats beside Louis, snickering. 

“As you all know, exams are coming up real fast. In less than 2 weeks, and 4 classes, I'll be saying sayonara to all of you ruffians until the day of the exams. And since this is a class about public speaking, I don't really see the point of an exam because what in the world would I test you on? What tone of voice should you have when saying the word ‘presentation?’ No thanks.” Miles rolled his eyes, chuckling at himself. When he didn’t say anything else, the students exchanged looks, smiles creeping up on their faces. Miles gave them a huge grin and some started cheering. 

“With that said, you’ll still have a final exam. Sorry folks.” He said casually, his smile not disappearing. Their faces fell, blinking and staring at their teacher blankly. At the expressions he was getting, Miles started laughing. 

“Oh man” he breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut as he covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Anyway, yeah sorry. On January 13, you’ll have to write an exam. Curriculum and all that. Good news is that it's only worth 10%. It'll be about how to capture your audience and all that stuff I've taught you. But anyway, today’s class will be working on your final assignment I assigned you last week. During the last 10-15 minutes of class, we’ll do a draw to set up the order of the presentations starting on Friday. Presentations will continue on next Monday, and since I know all of you will certainly not be studying over the break, next Friday will be a day to review for the final exam. Any questions?” Miles explained after calming himself down, when all he got were blank stares, he nodded and gave them the thumbs up. 

“Alright, I'll be at my desk if you need me.” He said walking to the said desk. 

“I totally forgot about the presentation…” Niall groaned, slouching on the desk. Louis nodded, throwing his head back. 

“Same. Haven’t even started” he let out a huge sigh. Liam shook his head, rolling his eyes at them and took out his laptop. The two heard the rustling and they peered at him, watching. When he was all set up, he turned to them, raising an eyebrow. The two groaned again and set up their own station. 

“What's your presentation about, Cox?” Louis asked when he spotted Marcel’s own laptop open. The PowerPoint App on the screen with what looked like finished slides, he blinked and looked closer.

“Don't tell me…you’re done already?” Louis gaped, his eyes bulging. Marcel blushed, nodding. 

“Basically, I had all weekend to work on it. I just need to do last minute editing and add some stuff if need be.” He shrugged, scrolling through his presentation. Niall bent over Louis to have a look and whistled. 

“Wow, maybe you should take some pointers from him Tommo.” The Irish wiggled his eyebrows, grinning at Louis. He rolled his eyes and pushed him off, clicking on the PowerPoint thumbnail on his laptop. 

“Hey, you didn’t work on yours either. What's it gonna be about anyway? The different types of burgers in the UK? You can use the one you made when we were in college.” He said sarcastically, chuckling. Niall blinked, staring at him.

“That’s a brilliant idea, Tommo! I didn’t really have an idea before, thanks!” Niall gasped, turning to his device. Liam and Louis looked at each other with wide eyes. They were about to say something when Niall gave them a grin. 

“Don't be silly, I'm not doing my presentation about burgers. As much as I'd like to but I'd just get hungry in the middle of it. I’m doing different types of music genres. I'm already doing it in my other class, might as well save me the effort” he laughed, bringing up an already made presentation. 

“Just gonna tweak it a bit” Niall said, sticking his tongue out and focusing on his laptop. Liam and Louis gave a sigh of relief, turning back to their respective devices. 

“Any idea what you want yours on? I can help if you want” Marcel asked, turning to Louis and leaning his head on his arm that's propped up on the table. Louis looked at him and nibbled on his inner cheek. How adorable was he? 

“I should do it on how to properly take care of your 6 younger siblings without going crazy, but I’ll probably talk about football. I can talk hours about football so it’ll be quite easy.” He shrugged, elbowing Niall when the Irishman snorted. 

"Man U?” Marcel cocked an eyebrow, an expectant look in his eyes. Louis scoffed. 

“Don't be daft, Marcel.” 

Marcel smirked, nodding. Muttering what sounded a bit like “good lad,” Marcel reached over and took his phone of out his pocket, unlocking it and switching between apps before he slid it over to Louis. Louis’ blue eyes flickered over to the screen and saw an empty message page, the top prompting for a number. He raised an eyebrow, looking quizzically at the owner. 

“Technically I'm not giving you my number, more so you messaging yourself with my phone.” Marcel grinned, his dimples deepening. Louis finally dawning to him what the boy meant, beamed. His face shining brightly as he took the phone and typed his own number before sending himself the girl in the red dress emoji. Before he could give the device back, Niall quickly reached and grabbed it out of his hand. 

“Oi!” Louis scowled, turning to snatch it right back. But Niall leaned back onto Liam, typing into Harry’s phone. Louis reached but Liam swatted his arms away, protecting the blonde all the while chuckling at what Niall was typing. Louis glared when he felt his phone buzzing continuously. He took it from his pocket and opened the messages, Marcel looking over his shoulder to have a peek. Tongue water drops emoji. Louis rolled his eyes. Eight equal sign fist emoji equal sign capital d water drops tongue emojis. Louis let out a snicker as Marcel gasped at the actual text messages and tried to take his phone back, but like Louis, Liam swatted his hands away. 

_Oh daddy, talk dirty to me_

_Spank me and call me yer dirty muffin_

_I like Man U, but I also like Man, how about U?_

_But I'm sure you’d like Real Mad-Rid(es) on mah cock (;_

_Roses are red, Violets are blue. How about u let me fuck u?_

_God Louis can you gargle my precum in ya throat_

“Niall! That ones disgusting!” Louis laughed reading the texts while Marcel just gave up and hid his now bright red face with his hands. 

_Yes._ Louis types making the two laugh out loud. Niall typed something else up and handed the small device back to the red faced Harry. When Louis didn’t get another text he peeped over and looked at Harry’s phone with furrowed eyes.

 _Daddy smol_

It read where the name was supposed to be, Louis whipped around and glared at the blond who gave him a wink. He was about to take it and change it back, but Marcel quickly locked it and slid it in his pocket. This time Louis glared at him, Marcel smiled sheepishly, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes he saw his own phone sliding next to him. He took it and raised an eyebrow at the grinning blond. He read over the messages, letting out a loud laugh when he noticed what Niall had save Marcel as. 

_Dirty Muffin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? I'd love some feedback! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Time for Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of Ziam? Year end party? Time for Winter Break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 4th chapter ya'll. I feel like I'll be posting another chapter soon but then it'll stop there (not the story) I can't seem to get a handle on the other chapters, i've got ideas but I can't properly write them down. ): Anyway! I hope you're all enjoying the story. I added a very slight hint of Ziam in this chapter, and will be elaborating and going into detail in the next chapters!
> 
> I've switched to a more broad third person narrative, that's why I'll be using Harry's name instead of Marcel. I said in the earlier chapters that there will be a lot of back and forth, and this is one of them! I've been using Louis as my first person in my third person narratives so that's why I've been referring to Harry as Marcel. I'll be switching from Harry's POV to Louis' POV to "Everyone's POV" (technically). But they are all in Third Person. Hope that'll confuse you less! haha

Everyday for the rest of the 2 weeks, Louis had dragged everyone including Harry into the library. Where almost every student of the University of Lytham St Anne's had holed themselves, their noses deep in books, and working on their final assignments. If the library seemed impossible, Louis dragged Harry back to their place. Cramming and studying together. 

One night of their study sessions, when Louis had demanded a break for what seemed about the 54th time, the group finally agreed. 

“Oh man! My eyes are killing me! I knew I should've brought my glasses…” Louis complained, rubbing his said eyes. Liam rolled his eyes, but gave him a fond smirk. 

“Yeah, but who was the one who didn’t want to look dorky?” The puppy faced boy said earning a pout, a muttered “Shut up, Liam. They are dorky.” Niall had escaped into the kitchen and brought back snacks for everyone, tossing Zayn a bag of his favourite crisps. The dark haired was tucked in the corner, finishing up his drawing, nodded in thanks. 

“Hey, Marcel. Any plans for the break?” Niall asked, flopping on his chair and ripping open a bag of his own. Harry hummed reaching for a banana, tongue sticking out. 

“Probably a lot of cramming, then I'll be catching up with a few friends of mine down in the states. Then I gotta do some work for my sister for a while. Gonna be gone from the 12th and I won't be back till my exam on the 14th.” He explained taking a couple bites out of his fruit. Louis pursed his lips, crossing his arms. 

“Oh that's too bad, we’re all headed home but then we’re meeting up and having a lads holiday. You should come if you’ve got a week free.” Liam said dejectedly, Harry gave him an apologetic smile. 

“Afraid not, lee-yum. Invite me next time, yeah?” 

Liam nodded sadly, dropping the subject. But Louis just furrowed his eyebrows, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

“Where in the states? We’ll come visit you instead.” He said, the others agreeing. Harry looked at them with a small smile, his eyes shining. 

“Los Angeles, New York, Florida, Hawaii. Everywhere, honestly. I'd love for all of you to come visit but I won't be able to spend any time with you. I'll be quite busy, terribly sorry.” He nibbled on his lip, avoiding Louis’ glare. 

“What will you be doing?” Blue eyes pierced into him. 

“Uhm, I…I can't tell you? It's suppose to be a secret and er it's not..uhm…yeah, I'm sorry…” Harry sighed, flushing a little. The others watched the exchange with half worried and half amused eyes. Louis sat with his arms crossed, pouting. 

“It's alright, no worries! We’ll see each other next semester! Speaking of, are you all taking Public speaking again?” Niall intervened, clapping his hands loudly. Harry shot him a grateful look, shyly glancing at the still glaring Louis. 

“I am, I still get nervous and stutter.” Liam chuckled at himself, Zayn smirking at him fondly. 

“I might, I don't know if I can fit it in my schedule yet” Niall said, shrugging. Throwing his head back to dump the crumbs from the bag into his mouth. 

“Yeah, I need it for my program. Can’t really pass Marketing and Business if I don't know how to sell and present my ideas” Harry cleared his throat, nibbling his lip. He looked up at Louis through his eyelashes, awkwardly pushing his glasses up. Niall and Liam turned to the same boy, raising their eyebrows at his expression. Louis returned their stares with one of his own. 

“No. I don't know. Maybe. I don't think I need it, but I don't know if I should take it. It's easy credits.” He sighed when no one else said anything, giving in to their silent pressure. 

“You said you wanted to Minor in Drama don't you?” Zayn asked, pausing his drawing to fully look at him. Louis grunted and shrugged. 

“I thought it was psychology?” Niall frowned at him, crumpling his bag and throwing it into the trashcan beside him. Again, Louis shrugged. 

“I also want to find my boy from the dorms, I want to do a lot of things. But so far, I've no luck with anything. Anyway, lets go back to our work.” He scowled, grabbing his text and focusing on it, pointedly ignoring their stares. Harry watched him with an unreadable expression, glancing at his phone on the desk beside his notebook. Slowly, everyone went back to their studying and assignments. It was silent, with the exception of Zayn loudly munching on his crisps, the boy smiling at whoever glares at him. 

[…] 

“WE’RE FREE!!” Niall yelled, running towards Louis and Liam with open arms. The two were leaning on the fences barring students away from the grass, when they saw him, Louis grinned opening his own arms. The blonde cheered jumping on him, Liam laughed when they fell onto the ground. 

“For the winter, you mean” Liam smirked. 

They all whipped around when they heard squeals, they saw multiple groups of students cheering and laughing as they hugged, tears in their eyes. Everyone happy and sad that the semester was almost over. Even Miles teared up a little during their 10AM class, saying they were his favourite class. Everyone all hugged him goodbye, some promising to see them next year. Louis had ran up to him and jumped him, surprisingly Miles had not only caught him, he also twirled Louis around. Unfortunately for Louis, he had a couple of classes after and it took all of Louis' self control not to skip out on them.

"You boys excited for the party tonight? Last one of the semester!" Niall grinned, folding his arms behind his head.

“Definitely, its gonna be huge and I heard there's at least 4 people throwing one” A voice behind to the side said, Liam turned and saw Zayn. He beamed at him, his huge grin shinning brightly. Zayn smiled back, looking at the ground with a small blush on his cheeks. Niall and Louis rolled their eyes and smirked at each other fondly. Louis was about to respond when he saw a familiar bundle of brown running towards them, waving. Anything he was about to say got stuck on his throat, his eyes set on Harry’s huge dimpled grin. His whole body lit up and he began waving pathetically at him. When the boy finally got to them, he was hunched over, panting. Although he was still smiling up at them. 

“Wow, aren’t you looking quite dapper today?” Zayn laughed when he saw Harry’s outfit. It was his usual brown pants that went up to his belly button, his usual white button up, but today he was wearing a brown tweed sweater vest, brown tie and a tan tweed blazer.Harry straightened up and grinned down at his outfit. 

“Thank you! I wanted to impress the teachers, it being the last day till exams” he beamed up, fixing the lapels on his jacket. 

“Did you want to go back home and change first? Don't think you'd want your nice jacket to get dirty tonight” Louis smiled, unconsciously reaching over and brushing a lint off. When he realized what he was doing he frowned, immediately dropping his arm. Never mind that he was looking at Louis like he hung the moon. 

“No, I've packed all of my stuff. There's nothing left, ‘m afraid this is my last outfit. I am leaving right early tomorrow.” Shaking his head, playing with his sleeve. Louis pursed his lips and nodded, pivoting on his heel as he pumped his fist in the air. 

“Let's get going then! I’ve an outfit to pick and we need to get pre-drinking!” He cheered, Niall joined in, throwing an arm around his shoulder as they skipped towards the parking lot. 

“it's 4:40, the party doesn’t start till 9. We’ve plenty of time, Louis” Liam cocked an eyebrow as the 3 of them followed. Louis scoffed, flicked his wrist as if he was flipping his long hair. 

“Like I said, we need to get pre-drinking Lee-yam” he rolled his eyes at him. Liam mimicked the action, shaking his head. They all headed to the crowded parking lot, trying to find their ride. They had taken Niall’s truck for the day, to put their stuff they had in their lockers. Louis had a few texts, and his football gear. Zayn with all of his art and photography equipment. Liam had a few texts, nothing too bad. But Niall’s locker had been covered with snacks and crisps. Bags of popcorn and candy had the others blinking at his locker. They had came in early to help each other with their items, when they came face to face with his open locker, Niall had laughed sheepishly while the others gawked. 

Stopping at the spot Niall had parked in, the 4 of them stopped dead in their tracks, Harry giggling in the background. Niall’s truck had been unrecognizable with it being covered in letters and post-it's. Their names followed by a series of digits names signed at the bottom were scattered all over. As sweet as it was, it was still annoying and it got Louis suppressing a scowl. Liam looked torn between endeared and exasperated. Zayn sighed, shaking his head. The owner of the car actually laughed, started walking and peeling the pieces of paper. Harry jumped and started helping. Slowly the other 3 moved, collecting the papers. By the time they were done, the parking lot had emptied out quite spectacularly. 

“Are any of you lot actually going to read any of that?” Harry asked, snickering at the pile of papers. Niall took the driver seat and started the engine. 

“Probably not, if I'm honest.” Louis shrugged casually. He was about to hop on the back seat when Marcel tugged on his sleeve. He turned and raised an eyebrow, the dork was grinning at him trying to sneakily mention for Zayn and Liam. Zayn was already behind Niall and Liam had just opened the passenger door. Louis grinned and nodded, clearing his throat before moving to the passenger seat. 

“Sorry, pal. I call shotgun” he grinned before diving onto the seat, and slamming the door shut. Liam blinked, trying to figure out what just happened. Niall and Louis high fived, cackling inside. 

“What?” He asked turning to Harry, who shrugged. Harry stepped aside and held a hand out towards the open door. Liam just rolled his eyes, shaking his head before getting inside, Harry following after. 

“Let's git, I'm starving” Niall cheered, shifting the vehicle in reverse, backing out of the space before driving off.

_[At the Party]_

Louis was absolutely pissed. The party was going on for hours now, and he’s pretty sure it's almost morning. He had lost all of his companions when he went to grab another drink from the kitchen. He remembered telling them to wait exactly right outside the kitchen. He remembered Marcel wanting to go with him and Louis, being a big boy, declined. Once he got his drink, he stumbled out of the kitchen only to find not a single one of them waiting. Pouting, he decided to go find them. 

Another fact he remembers: all of them were also absolutely and spectacularly smashed. 

So with heavy lidded eyes, he grabbed onto the wall and stumbled on wards. Humming to himself as he cradled the alcohol with his free hand, occasionally taking sips. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, he found himself in the middle of a kitchen. Glaring and hugging the bottle close to his chest, Louis looked around. This was not the kitchen he was in before. 

“This ain't the kitchen! Where is the kitchen!” he huffed to himself, sticking his lips out, he swirled towards a group of girls who were watching him. He made his way over and puffed out his chest. 

“Hello! I’m Louis Tomlinson!” His mother raised him to be polite, so how could he forget his manners. 

“Hi! I’m Perrie Edwards!” One girl with purple hair chirped, her face glowing red. Louis and her both grinning at each other while the other two girls just watched in amusement. 

“Have you seen me boys? I’ll give you me bottle if you sell out their hiding spots” he asked, shoving his bottle of alcohol so it was right infront of her face. Perrie swayed, frowning at it. 

“No thanks! I've me own!” She beamed shoving a bottle of wine onto his face. Louis pouted, blinking at the almost empty bottle. 

“But me boys! They’re lost! This place is quite big, you know” he huffed, taking his bottle back. Perrie giggled at him, hugging her own. Suddenly she gasped, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Marcel!” She exclaimed, Louis mimicked her expression, whipping around looking for the tall boy. When he didn't see him, Louis turned back to her and crossed his arms, bottom lip sticking out. 

“S’not nice to play tricks on me” She just giggled some more. 

“Silly, he’s not here! Marcel was looking for you! He was proper worried, you know.” She said, slapping a hand on his shoulder. Louis’ whole body lit up, his mouth turning into a huge grin. 

“He was?! I’ve got to find him!” He exclaimed, turning around and running out of the kitchen. Stopping when his head started spinning even more. He groaned, holding his head. Needing to rest, he looked around and saw some stairs. Slowly, he inched towards the railing. When he got to the stairs, he started crawling up. Collapsing onto the ground as soon as he reached the top. It was dark, only the moonlight from the windows lighting up the hallways. He sighed blissfully when the spinning seemed to lessen. Just then he heard moaning followed by cursing, Louis’ eyes widened giggling scandalously. As quietly as he could (not quiet at all) he crawled down the hallway, pretending to be a ninja, careful not to spill his drink anywhere. Reaching a fork on the road (hallway) Louis sat up, glaring at the wall. To the right, was more rooms and moonlit hallway paths. To the left he spied a door with light spilling out from the bottom and another stair case at the end of the hallway, leading to a loud room. Deciding he should probably head back to where the party was, he started crawling left. The closer he got, the louder the noise. When he was near the door, he stopped to take a sip of his drink. 

Suddenly, he heard a noise he really really didn’t need to hear. He froze, mid crawl his eyes wide in shock. 

“L-Liam…” Even in his drunk state, he knew that voice. 

“I know, beauty. You’re so pretty, do you know that? I hope you know that. You’re gorgeous.” And he definitely knew that voice. Still frozen in shock, the sound of kissing reached Louis’ ears. Even without being there to witness it earlier in the hour, with the way they were slurring their words and laughing, Louis knew they were completely and absolutely drunk. 

Snapping out of his trance when he started hearing moaning and groaning, Louis scrambled for the stairs. Drunkenly running down the flight of steps, he slouched over panting at the bottom. When he regained his composure, Louis took a swig of his drink and looked around to find himself in the living room packed with people laughing and cheering. He turned to the source of noise and came to the sight of a shirtless Niall having a drinking contest with another half naked man. 

“Niall!” Louis called out, grinning. He tried making his way to the blonde, but it seemed like everyone was trying to block his way. Giving up, he stood behind the crowd, huffing with his arms crossed. Although, everything seemed to fly right out the window when he heard a very familiar cackle. He was yelling his name even before he turned around. 

“Lou, Lou!” Marcel shrieked happily when he spotted him. Louis was grinning widely, opening his arms when the boy started running to him. Laughing when Marcel wrapped his arms around him, picking him up the floor. 

“I’ve missed you! Where have you been?! I was worried!” Marcel pouted, Louis poked his nose and hugged him tight. 

“I was looking for you, silly! I was in the kitchen! Oh! You won't believe what I heard!” Louis gasped, retreating his head back. Giggling when Marcel started rubbing their noses together. 

“I was in the kitchen!” he pouted. 

“Well you were in the wrong kitchen, duh” Louis rolled his eyes at the taller boy. His eyebrows came together when he noticed Marcel’s hair, still sleeked back with the pomade but it seemed like someone ran their hands through it one too many times. He reached over and patted it down, trying to fix it. 

“Thanks boo bear” Marcel dimpled at him. Louis’ eyes traveled from his hair to the indents on his cheeks. His finger automatically shoving itself on the dimple, making Marcel smile wider. 

“You can't leave my side for the rest of the night, ok?” Louis ordered, rubbing their cheeks together. Marcel beamed, nodding rapidly, hugging Louis tighter. Suddenly the crowd erupted into loud cheers. They turned to see the drinking contest finally finished with Niall yelling into the roof, fists pumped up with the other was groaning, leaning his whole body against the table. 

“Niall won!” They chorused, cheering. Yelling obscenities at the Irishman until he finally noticed them. The blonde called out to them before stumbling over, the crowd erupted in laughter. When they finally met up, they enveloped each other in a group hug. Louis chugging half of his bottle then giving it to Marcel who finished it happily. Niall cheered and off they went to cause ruckus and make friends. 

The rest of the night had gone by in a flash in their drunken stupor. Louis remembered throwing up after but everything else was a blur, so when he was shaken awake – he had tried pushing the culprit away, cursing him. 

“Lou, my ride is here. I've got to go” words hit his head like a jackhammer. Groaning he tried opening his eyes, squinting at the sunlight coming through the window. Marcel focused into view, grinning down at him. He still had the same clothes, minus the blazer. His glasses were no where to be seen, his green orbs sparkling at him and his hair hidden with a beanie.

“So pretty. D’you really have to go? Stay with me, Marce.” Louis pouted, Marcel giggled and shook his head. He leaned over and kissed Louis’ head, poking him on the nose. 

“Sorry, love. Gotta go. Text me ok? I’ll see you in January. I’ll miss you Lou-Lou.” he sighed, Louis looked up at him sadly. 

“Ok, I'll see you. I’ll miss you too, bye bye.” Marcel smiled at him and got up. Him walking out the door was the last thing Louis saw before immediately falling back asleep. 

[…]

“Oh, what the fuck” Louis groaned, cradling his throbbing head as he sat up. He sighed and finally looked up, trying to figure out where he ended up after. Surprisingly, he found himself in a very familiar bedroom. Most of his stuff packed and ready to go. He sighed again and was about to lay back down when a strong smell reached his nose. He cursed, immediately looking over his clothes to make sure there was no puke. Blinking when instead of black jeans and his vans shirt, sweats and a baggy shirt met his eyes. Rolling his eyes fondly, there was only one person he could think of. He swung his feet off the bed, trying to steady his throbbing head. He glanced at the digital clock that read 12:54PM, noticing a glass of water and a note on the bed stand. He smiled, reading the letter while gulping down the liquid. 

_Hiiiii daddy smol,_

_Changed your clothes for you cause you were absolutely covered in puke. (If I wasn’t drunk, I feel like I'd be a lot more troubled than I am) but you should probably shower, I think you got it on your hair and being as drunk as I am, I'm pretty sure I'll end up drowning you if I try to help._

_Hope the water helps a little!_

_I probably won't see you when I leave, so take care! I’ll miss you! Text me and call me everyday ok??_

_All the love,_  
xxxxx  
Marcel! 

Louis read his messy scrawl with a lot of effort, it was obvious Marcel was still intoxicated when he wrote it. Raising an eyebrow at how he scribbled and blacked out the word before his name, before his brain clicked on the second last sentence. Louis’ eyes widened, mouth dropping. 

“He’s gone! That jerk!” Louis pouted, setting the note and glass down. He ran this hand through his hair and immediately retracted it gasping out in disgust. Grumbling he took out another change of clothes and a towel, trudging out of his room. He was met with Zayn and Liam slouched over the dining table, looking as dead as he felt. They turned to him and they exchanged blank looks before the two turned back to the kitchen, Louis finally noticed Niall hunched over the stove while he made food. Shaking his head, Louis trudged towards the bathroom. 

Once Louis felt like he shed an extra layer of skin that was filled with gross substances, and like his hair would fall off if he scrubbed it one more time, he finally decided he was clean enough. He got dressed and made a note to burn his clothes, both yesterday’s and this morning’s outfits. Sauntering out of the steaming bathroom, still feeling like shit, he was greeted with the picture of his friends munching on bacon and eggs. Niall made eye contact with him, a grim expression on his face as he nudged a plate full of food. 

Louis gave him a half-hearted smile, dumping his clothes into a bag as he made his way over to them. Plopping down next to him and thanking him for the food before snarling it down. 

“What time do we have to be ready for the airport?” Zayn grumbled. 

“6” Liam grunted. Louis glanced between the two, feeling like he had something to ask but shrugged it off. With that, they all fell into a complete silence. All very content and understanding about not having the need to socialize. 

After lunch, they all laid around the living room, mindlessly watching shows after shows in silence. Not even blinking an eye when one had to rush to the bathroom, clutching their mouth and stomach. Groaning when the shrill sound of their phones erupted, notifying them that it was almost time to go. They trudged into their respective rooms inside their flat, making sure everything was packed. Grabbing their bags, they met back in the living room, quickly tidying up the place. When they all agreed that it was as best as it was gonna get, they walked out of their shared home. After locking the door, Liam placed his key in an envelope which contained the rest of the copies, and sealed it.

Even when they made their way towards the parking lot, they were silent. Liam shoving the envelope inside the designated mail box before they left. Only when they reached their cars, did they turn to each other. 

“Well, lads. It's been great and all that, I'll see you all in a month or so” Niall saluted, they nodded. 

"Yeh, message me or call me if you boys need anything.” Zayn smiled, as they grouped together in a tight embrace. 

“Seeing your mugs everyday for 3 months, it's a wonder how I haven't gone crazy” Louis joked, returning all the hugs. 

“yeah, yeah. You’ll miss us, don't even deny it Lou” Liam chuckled, shaking his head. Louis rolled his eyes, smirking. 

“Probably, if I'm honest.”

“Alright then lads, I'll catch you all at the airport maybe” Niall laughed, turning to dump his bags inside his truck with the rest of his things. The others waved following suit, driving out of the parking lot and making their way to the Blackpool Airport.


	5. Daddy Smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson...is Daddy Smol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! Although its just a short filler chapter that I felt like belonged in the story. Sorry for the pause, I've recently just started playing pokemon go so yeah...haha I hope you enjoy it!

Harry lounged in one of the deck chairs, eyes closed as he enjoyed the hot Caribbean sun shining down at his body. The movement of the boat calming him. Him, Gem, Robin and their mum had decided to take a mini vacation to relax and have some family bonding time before everyone goes back to work and Harry spends time with Des. 

“So I heard its gonna be Yaser, that's doing it when we get to L.A” his sister called out from the pool. 

"Serious? That's fucking sick! How’d you pull that?” He gasped, cheering. He heard splashing around and then footsteps getting closer. 

“I've got my ways, darling. Never underestimate your sister dearest” she bragged.

“H, you’ve a text from a _Daddy smol_ ” Gemma said poking his cheek. His eyes blinking open and squinting at the blinding light. When her words registered into his brain, he sat up facing her with a huge grin. Gemma was standing beside him, wrapped in a towel looking down at him with an amused smile. She was holding onto his phone, eyeing him. Harry knew that look, it's the look that means he won't be getting his device anytime soon unless he explains. 

“He’s a friend I met at school, Gem.” He pouted, giving her what she dubbed as “disgruntled kitten” look. She stepped back, her smile widening. 

“Oh no you don't, we’ve been here 3 days and you cannot stop smiling at your phone. Even mum said you were glued to it when you came home, always texting. So you either tell me or I call him and introduce myself.” She threatened, making sure to unlock it. Harry whined, lunging for it. When he cradled the phone in his hands, he knew he proved what she had been assuming. 

“Alright, spill.” 

"He's....really just a friend I met at school. You know, the ones I told you about?” He sighed, red tinting his cheeks. He quickly read the text and replied before giving Gemma his full attention. She stuck out her lips in thought, sitting down on the chair beside him. Putting his phone on the side table, he followed suit. 

“Oh! You mean the four guys? Daddy smol is Louis? I totally called that” she snickered making his blush even harder. He had told her about his new friends and what they were like. Gushing about how awesome and fun they were although Harry made sure to ramble about each of them an equal amount. 

“How'd you figure?” He raised an eyebrow at her, running a hand through his curls. Squawking out a laugh when she gave him a look that was practically calling him an idiot. 

“I’m your sister, you dolt. Of course I know. But seriously, you saved him for last when you told me about your friends; you practically lit up too. So? How's it going with him? Gonna introduce him to mum?” She asked, sighing. Harry shrugged, exhaling a long breath. 

“Yeah, of course I'll introduce him to mum. I’ll introduce all of them to mum but nothing is going on between us” he said, disappointment clear in his tone. She raised an eyebrow. 

“And why not?”

“Cause he likes this guy named Henry, proper obsessed with him too. He’s been trying to find him for weeks now” Harry sighed, his shoulders slouching. Gemma’s eyebrows knitted together and frowned. 

“S’alright, H. We’ll get him kicked out or something.” She said, seriously. Harry snorted and was about to retort when a voice interrupted them. 

“Kick who out?” 

They turned and saw Robin and their mum making their way towards them, Anne was looking at them, trying to hide a smile. 

“A guy named Henry, he lives in the dorms.” Harry grinned. 

“The guy Harry likes is pinning for him” Gemma added, making her little brother’s jaw drop. His face turning red as Anne snickered. 

“Louis likes a guy named Henry?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry’s eyes bulging out, not believing what he’s hearing. Gemma started laughing. 

“Oh, cant have that. I guess Henry’s gotta go.” Robin laughed, winking at the embarrassed boy. Gemma laughed louder at the sight of Harry’s expression. 

"Oh, honey. Was it supposed to be a secret?” Anne asked, slightly worried but her tone not hiding her amusement. This time Robin patted Harry’s shoulder in sympathy. 

“Sorry lad, but you really weren’t doing a good job of hiding it. Especially if he’s saved under Daddy smol in your phone” Robin said making Gemma howl, slapping her knee as she laughed. Even Anne was giggling at how red Harry was. The boy shook his head, trying to hide his embarrassment behind his hands.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snoop. But when your phone lit up, the name was so eye catching” Anne giggled, smiling at him apologetically. 

“It wasn’t even me, Niall saved it that” Harry pouted, now crossing his arms. 

"Now I've really gotta see what he looks like.” Gemma snickered, calming down from her fit. Anne and Robin agreed, looking intrigued. The youngest groaned, looking back and forth between the three. When he saw they weren’t going to back down, he sighed in defeat. Reaching for his phone, he unlocked it and tapped away until the picture of him and Louis at the year end party shined brightly on the screen. They had their arms around each other and Louis was beaming up at the camera. He nibbled on his lip, glancing at his family. Finally, with much hesitation, he turned the device towards them. They all crouched over to have a better look. 

Harry held his breath when Anne and Robin just stared at the picture while Gem was looking back and forth between him and his phone. 

“…You’re...telling me, that… _THE Louis Tomlinson_ , son of _Mark Tomlinson_ , owner of the _Tomlinson Hotel_ chain…is _Daddy smol_?” Gemma said slowly, blinking at him. Robin and Anne were still staring hard at the picture. 

“Erm…yes?” Harry laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Gemma stared. 

“HARRY?!” Gemma exclaimed, her face contorting that of shocked and disbelief.

“You never told me that you were friends with one of the richest people on earth?! You couldn’t of mentioned his last name when you were telling me about him?! Now in the future, I'm gonna become Louis Tomlinson owner of the Tomlinson Hotels’ damn sister-in-law?!” She shrieked pouncing on him. Taking the phone with him, snapping the other two’s trance.

“Well that was quite the surprise” Anne blinked, smiling at them. Robin laughed, shaking his head. 

“Of course Harry would.” 

Suddenly Anne’s phone started ringing, startling her and Robin. 

“Oh, it's one of the editors in the company! I have to take this.” Anne jumped when she read her caller ID, she quickly apologized and walked off. Robin looked at the two who were bickering and smiled. 

“I’ll talk to the chef about tonight's dinner” he said, knowing the two didn’t hear him, he turned around and left.

_[With Louis]_

Louis walked into the huge kitchen, smiling at his mum as he made his way towards the fridge. She was leaned over the counter, working on her crossword puzzle. It's been a week since he came back from school, there were a lot of “I've missed you's” and “so glad to have you backs” and even maybe a few tears. He’s missed his family quite a lot, even after skype calling and texting them more often than not; nothing beats seeing them in person. 

“I hope you aren’t bothering the poor boy?” She asked, pen in her hand, she was smirking at him when his phone rang again. Louis blushed and was quick to answer the text. 

“I quite hope not either.” He said, puffing out his cheeks and shrugging. She gave him a knowing look, all raised eyebrow and sly smirks. 

“He seems like a nice boy, I can't wait to meet this Marcel of yours” she hummed, going back to her sheet. Not seeing Louis’ jaw drop, his eyes going wide. 

“Mum! No! It's – we’re not like that, I promise.” He groaned, blushing. He had made the mistake of mentioning Marcel in one of their skype calls, he immediately changed the topic but of course, his mum had caught on. After that almost every conversation was of him gushing about how nice and funny and charming Marcel was. He told her of his outfits and pomade sleeked hair, his huge dorky glasses that hid his emerald – mum, you should see them! I've never seen a color like that on anyone before! – eyes. And you can bet your ass, Louis gushed about his dimples. She met his eyes and hummed again. 

“No, seriously! We’re just really good friends, he’s a good lad. Ask Niall and the rest! They’ll tell you. It's not like I like him like that or anything. I’ve only known him for like 3 weeks, if that!” He rambled, his arms flying in different directions to prove his point. That was when Lottie came in. 

“Is he talking about his boy again?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at their mum. She laughed and nodded, causing Lottie to smirk at her older brother. Louis throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“From what I’ve seen, he’s an absolute salt. He’s quite adorable, didn’t think he’d be your type.” 

“I have no idea what you’re on about, and how do you know? I haven’t showed you a picture” Louis rolled his eyes, crossing his hands. Lottie beamed up and him and skipped to their mum who was watching the whole exchange. 

“You didn’t but Niall did.” She gloated, whipping out her phone and unlocking it. She tapped on it before turning the screen to their mum.

“Oh my, he is a darling. Those eyes, Lou. And those dimples!” Johannah coo-ed, admiring the picture. Louis’ eyes squinted in suspicion and ran to them, peeking at the screen. It was a picture of Niall and Marcel on the night of the party, both were smiling widely at the camera. Their faces glowing red. Marcel’s hair was still neatly slicked back, his glasses pushed up. Louis’ mouth formed into a fond smile when his eyes landed on his deep dimpled cheek. The flash and the lighting sharpening the sparkling green eyes of his, making them stand out. Louis frowned, he remembered taking a picture with Marcel but it was on the other lad’s phone and Louis had totally forgotten to make him send the picture. That Niall and now his own sister has a picture of Marcel on their phone when he himself didn't, wasn’t sitting too well with him. 

"I approve." Johannah said, smiling at him while the youngest hummed in agreement. Louis snapping out of his trance, gaped at them. 

“Muuuum, I told you we weren’t like that. Plus I haven’t even got a clue if he’s into guys,” he whined, pouting beside her. She just gave him one of her knowing looks. 

“Alright, if you say so honey.” 


	6. Playing Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's eve and operation Ziam is a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Chapter 6 (: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm working on the next chapter right now so hopefully it'll be done some time soon. Sorry I don't have proper release dates haha Also, I'm trying to make this story not too long... less than 20? Even less than that I hope haha. Well, anyway. I finally told you what they're rich and famous for. Kinda. I still want to keep you all guessing. Also, I did a quick (vague) research and wiki said sixth form is from 16 year olds to 19 years olds. Dunno if thats true but we're going with it. Enjoy ~

“Calm down, Lou.” Zayn rolled his eyes when he caught Louis checking his texts again. They were at a pub in Las Vegas, and had just recently gotten off the airport. Now waiting for their orders to come, their carry-on luggage on their feet. 

“I’m sure he's just busy, he did say he won't have much time while he’s over there. Plus he told you he wouldn’t be messaging you as much” Liam sighed, looking worriedly at their friend. Louis huffed, locking his phone. 

“Yeh, Daddy smol. Let him be fer now, you’ll see him in like 2 weeks” Niall drawled out. Its so cute that every time he goes back home, Niall always comes back with his Irish accent stronger than ever. Louis glared at him; after Marcel had confessed that his family had seen his name, Louis couldn’t wait to pounce on the Irishman. As soon as Louis saw him, he tackled him down and tickled the life out of him. 

“Whatever, s’your fault his family thinks I'm weird. I'll forever be known to them as that horrendous name” Louis grumbled, crossing his arms. The three of them snickered, making his roll his eyes. 

“Hey boys, I've got your orders right here” their bubbly waitress came, holding two huge platters. She set one of them down at the empty table next to them and started distributing their food and drinks. 

“Oh, I heard your dads doing a job?” Liam piped in, looking at Zayn after the girl left. Louis and Niall started snarling down their food, looking at the black haired. 

“Yeah, apparently he’s meeting the new up-coming models; the ones who the industry think are gonna make it big. I wanted to go with him but it overlapped with our excavations. He met some of the models today, he said he hasn’t found one that exceeded his expectations but there's different models every day so” Zayn answered, shrugging at the end, taking a bite out of his food. Niall rolled his eyes. 

“Zayn, mate. Yer mums a supermodel, of course no ones going to top your dad’s expectations” he said, pointing his chip at him before shoving it in his mouth. Zayn chuckled, looking proud. 

“I guess you’re right.” He shrugged. 

“What'd you do during the break Niall? Played around with music?” Louis asked, sipping his beer. The blonde nodded, his mouth full of food. 

“Yah, went to me da’s office and we played a few beats for each other. Tried to recruit Greg into the producing business but he kept insisting the restaurants where he belongs or something. Happy for me mum though, at least she’ll get to keep the business going.” He explained in between bites. The others nodded, smiling at him. 

“Wha’about ya, Tommo? What’d you do? Sorry we couldn’t come down for your birthday.” He said, loudly chewing his burger. Zayn and Liam nodded, looking apologetically at him. Louis stared at how Niall's mouth would open giving them a good view of how breaking food down works before shrugging. 

“S’fine, that’s why we’re here innit? I know I already said so a million time but I loved your presents. Thanks a mil, laddy lads. And didn’t really do much, stayed with me fam for a bit. Met up with me dad a few times whenever he was home, talked about the business. Oh, speaking of which. You probably already know but dad got us the suite and everything for our stay here.” Louis grinned, giving them the thumbs up. Their eyes bulged out, Liam choking on his food. 

“Wow, man. That’s sick!” Zayn beamed, giving him a grin. Liam started coughing in order to dislodge the food stuck in his throat. He grabbed his drink and toasted in with Louis’ as thanks raising it up before taking a huge gulp. 

“Cheers, mate!” Niall joined in, also raising his glass. Louis beamed at all the attention, giving them a nod. 

“This is going to be the best weekend yet, always wanted to spend New Year’s Eve in Vegas” Liam said, the others nodding in agreement. 

“Yeh, man. Its going to be awesome, then we’ll go to Tomorrowland in the summer or something” 

“It's Tomlinson, not Rowland.” Louis chirped, exaggeratedly winking at them. Their faces fell as they stared at the brunette blankly, slowly blinking at him as he cracked up.

“Get it? Tommo Tomlinson…Tommo-rrowland?” Louis cackled, slapping his knee. 

“Please leave” Zayn groaned, his head falling into his palms as Liam just shook his head. 

“Marcel would've been proud” Niall snickered, then slowly joined Louis into a cackling mess. 

“Oh, God. That was terrible, I'm so ashamed.” Louis laughed, wiping a tear from his eye as he and the blonde calmed down. 

“Never again, just leave that to Marcel” Liam sighed, rolling his eyes at them making Louis pout. 

“He would've laughed.” 

“Of course he would've, that's how you know it was bad.” Zayn snorted, smirking at him. Louis blinked before nodding, smiling fondly at no one in particular. 

“Well shall we go? We’ve places to see, people to meet and shit ton of drinking to do” Niall exclaimed, after finishing his chips and downing the last bit of his pint. They agreed and mentioned for their waitress. 

“How'd you boys find your meals? I hope it was to your liking?” she chirped, a bounce to her step as she handed them their bills. 

“It was delicious, thank you” Liam smiled warmly at her. She smiled back and started clearing their table. 

“Do any of you need the machine?” She asked, beaming at them. All shook their heads and pulled their wallet out. 

“Right then, thanks so much for dining with us! Have a lovely day, and have a great new years!” She winked, while picking up their empty plates. She blew them a kiss and sashayed away. After throwing down some notes on the table, they all got up and made their way outside, grabbing their huge backpacks on the way.

“Where to?” 

[...]

Louis grinned, exchanging looks with Niall as they watched Liam and Zayn chugging their drinks. They had a mission during the trip, a mission they fully intend to accomplish! The thing is, the two have been skirting around the subject of their feelings for one another for years now, so Louis and Niall had decided that enough is enough. It was time to play Cupid. Plan: to get them absolutely fucked and proclaim their love for one another. A very vague plan with no details whatsoever but it’ll have to do. Although, Louis had a small inkling in the back of his mind that he was forgetting something very important. 

Earlier they had explored the lovely city of Las Vegas, Nevada but now they're at the renowned Tomlinson Hotel, bottles of liquor surrounding them. The whole city was already buzzing, most people well on their way to intoxicated. Niall had forced the other two to drink while pretending to drink the same amount themselves. Which was not entirely true, they’ve been taking shots moderately, only enough to get a buzz going. A small baggie containing some very explicit herb shoved uncomfortably around their nether regions. But when Liam started yelling, they knew it was time to go. They had planned to visit a few night clubs, their phones fully charged for their electronic tickets. 

Louis called the concierge for a taxi, and made sure he had everything he needed. He quickly glanced at his phone to check for new messages but sadly none met his eyes. 

“Oh, come off it Lou! He’ll reply, no doubt.” Niall grinned, swinging an arm around his shoulders. Louis rolled his eyes, trying not to pout. 

“But he’s in the same country, he could even be here Niall. I don’t get why he hasn’t texted me back! Jerk didn’t even wish me a happy birthday” Louis sighed, glancing at his phone again. Niall raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, did you tell him it was your birthday? Cause I didn’t.” He smirked, giving him an amused look. Louis cleared his throat and avoided his gaze as Zayn and Liam stumbled to them, eager to join the conversation.

“Well…No, I didn’t…I just thought, you know…” he smiled sheepishly at the blonde who shook his head at him. Zayn snorted while Liam giggled. 

“You can’t blame him then, you goof!” Zayn playfully shoved his shoulder, laughing at him. 

“He’ll come around, don’t worry.” Liam smiled. 

“Come on then! J Cole and Diplo are waiting for us!” Zayn said, marching out the door. Liam cheered and ran after him. Niall and Louis exchanged looks and nodded. 

“Let the plan begin” they sang, following the two, making sure their door room shut. They skipped their way towards the lift where Liam and Zayn were laughing.

“What took you guys so long?” Liam grinned when they reached them. He had his arm around Zayn’s shoulder who was leaning into his touch. 

“Sorry lads, had to make sure we wouldn’t get robbed” Louis rolled his eyes at them fondly, the two beamed up at him. When the lift dinged, they piled in and hit the button for the Lobby. All of them were radiating good vibes, all buzzing for the night to come. Each floor they passed, the more eager they became. The four of them practically jumping out of the small compartment when it opened. 

The lobby was filled with people, although most of them were obvious tourists, they were all wearing formal attires to celebrate the upcoming new year. Some were waiting for their rides, some checking in, and some were dressed in spiffy suits and elegant dresses and were making their way towards the ballroom where the Tomlinson Hotel was housing a New Year’s Eve ball. Louis smiled at the guests, happy that the hotel was so lively. 

“Damn, we’re so out of place” Niall snickered, looking at their own casual attires. While Zayn was dressed slightly more fashionable with his leather jacket, the four of them were clad in only jeans, shirts and sneakers. Although, they did do their hair so it should count for something. Most of the guests didn’t seem to recognize them and were giving them the stink eye. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, the car is just right outside” A man in dark green suit walked out from the concierge desk and stopped in front of them. The people surrounding them gasped, whispering to each other scandalously. The man smiled and bowed, raising a hand towards the doors. 

“Thanks man, thanks for all your hard work as well, you’re doing a great job!” Louis beamed, patting his shoulder as the group walked passed him. The man’s whole being lit up as he straightened, grinning at Louis. 

“Mr. Tomlinson! Right this way” Another man called out to him as they crossed the double doors. They turned to face another man suited up in the same dark green outfit, he was smiling politely up at them as he held a door to the waiting SUV open. As Zayn, Liam, and Niall made their way towards the vehicle, Louis turned to the doorman holding the door open for the guests. 

“Thank you for all your hard work, keep it up. Sorry you have to work on New Year’s Eve” He said, holding his hand out. The doorman smiled up at him and shook Louis’ hand with his own. 

“S’alright, the new year will still be here tomorrow. Happy New Year’s Mr. Tomlinson. Enjoy your night!” The doorman beamed, which Louis reciprocated. 

“Thanks! Happy New Years to you. Hope you enjoy your night as well.” Louis grinned finally turning around and running over to the bellboy, who was still holding the car door open for him. 

“Thanks lad, Happy New Year’s. Keep up the good work!” Louis said patting him on the shoulder before climbing into the vehicle, the bellboy who didn’t look any younger than him smiled, shutting the door behind him. 

“Where to, Mr. Tomlinson?” The driver asked, adjusting his rear view mirror. Louis rambled off the address and sit back, finally joining the boys’ conversation. 

Throughout the ride, the four of them bounced in their seat. Either it was the alcohol or the fact that it was New Year’s eve, but they were buzzing. Finally arriving at their destination, which had taken a lot longer due to the fact that everyone seemed to think that walking on the road was okay, their vibes turning up a notch when they saw the nightclub was bumping. Loud music echoed out of the building as people gathered around it. 

“Shall I drive around?” The driver asked, turning around with an eyebrow raised. Louis hummed, thinking it through. 

“Nah, go do your thing. We probably won’t be done till late morning, so we’ll just grab a cab” Louis smiled as the other 3 made their way out. The driver nodded. 

“Right then, have a great night Mr. Tomlinson. Happy New Year’s” He smiled, turning to face the front. Louis copied the greeting and climbed out of the vehicle, joining the boys. Luckily for them, they got VIP tickets so as they were walking passed the queue to get in, Louis could feel the jealous stares. They whipped out their phones and wallets, showcasing their fake I.Ds to the bouncer as well as their electronic pass. If they were any more famous or if they did a quick google search, the bouncers would have had them kicked out in an instant but as luck would have it, the security boys didn’t recognize them whatsoever so one by one, the bouncer scanned their codes from their phones. After giving them a quick pat down that should have been a lot more thorough, they stepped to the side and nodded to the entrance. With eager grins, the four of them stepped inside. 

Unsurprisingly enough, inside the nightclub was a lot busier and a hell lot louder than it was outside. Bodies were jumping and grinding on each other as the DJ spun out some tunes, colourful lights flashed everywhere. Two steps in and already Louis felt hungry eyes scanning him and his group. He smirked and winked at girl giggling away with her friends. Casually they made their way towards the bar, waiting for a bartender to come up to them.

As they waited, Louis watched a tall curly haired lad, remembering Henry from the dorms. Too bad this one didn’t have the killer ass Henry had, his slim arms free from tattoos. He was sighing about his hot eye-candy when Niall nudged him on the stomach. Startled, he faced the blonde with a frown. His eyes lit up when Niall handed him a shot glass filled with a very suspicious looking liquid. Just when he was about shoot it back, Niall stopped him and started mentioning to his side. With a raised eyebrow, Louis tried to inconspicuously sneak a glance. A laugh almost bubbling out when he saw how tense Liam was, clutching a shot glass in one hand and a beer bottle in the other. The usual cheerful lad was now frowning, glaring intensely. What was so bad that made the puppy eyed Liam Payne shoot daggers? His frown almost a snarl. 

“Ahh” Louis nodded in understanding when he saw a bloke flirting with the black haired beauty of the group. Like the rest of them, Zayn was still holding his shot glass but unlike his friends, he was laughing, his free hand trying to cover his smile as he looked up at some buff blonde. The guy was grinning down at Zayn, his blonde hair tousled perfectly around his structured jaw. His black button up not buttoned all the way up, leaving his muscular chest exposed. 

“Alright, lad?” Louis cleared his throat, slightly amused at the situation, elbowing Niall on the side to try and stop his snickering. Liam suddenly tearing his gaze away and grinning at him while Zayn also turned his attention to Louis.

“Bottoms up, eh?” Zayn smiled, with a nod the four of them raised their tiny glass and poured it down their throats. Niall letting out a whoop at the burn. 

“What the hell was that stuff?” Louis gagged, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Have no fucking clue, I told the guy to surprise me. Said it was called the three wise men or something” Niall laughed, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. 

“Ah, the good ol’ wise men. Jim, Jack and Johnny.” The guy who was still beside Zayn joined in, watching the four of them with a sly smirk. 

“S’that what that was? It tasted like piss if I’m honest” Louis said quickly, noticing Liam tense up again. 

“Gets the job done though. Name’s Brandon.” He – Brandon – said, winking at Zayn. But before any of them could reply, the bartender came and handed him a bottle. Brandon took it and smiled gratefully at him. 

“Thanks, man. I’ll see you boys around, hopefully. Once you’re done here, you lot should hit up Mandalay’s pool party. Its going to be lit, tell them Brandon Skoff sent you that way you wont have to worry about your silly IDs” Brandon laughed, raising his beer at them with a wink. They froze, eyes going wide, relieved when none of the bartenders were nearby. 

“Don’t think I don’t know some of the most influential companies’ children. Liam Payne from Payne Oil Enterprise, Niall Horan from Stellar Records, Louis Tomlinson from Tomlinson Hotels and of course the ever beautiful Zayn Malik, son of Yaser and Patricia Malik. Don’t worry, I’m sure everyone else is too intoxicated to care at the moment so have fun and enjoy your nights” Brandon gave them a small bow before walking away, lifting a hand up in a short wave. The four of them stared at him as he disappeared into the crowd. They stood in silence blinking at where Brandon was until a bartender walked up to them and snapped them out of their reverie.

[…]

It was an hour to midnight and the plan has not worked out too well, meaning Louis and Niall found themselves a little more intoxicated than they had originally intended. But no bother, operation cupid was still go. Unfortunately for them, they lost the two sometime between now and the first time they arrived. 

“Oh man, how are we gonna get them together if we don’t even know where they are?” Niall complained, his words slurred. Louis clicked his tongue at him, swinging an arm around Niall’s shoulders. 

“Worry not, little leprechaun. Genius Louis has a plan!” Louis yelled, throwing a fist into the air barely missing the head of a beefy guy grinding on some girl. Niall laughed, his eyes wide at how close they were to getting into a fight. 

“We need a secret weapon” Louis hiccuped, lowering his hand and pulling the Irish lad away from the bodies. 

“Whats our secret weapon?” 

“So glad you asked, laddy lad. We need…Brandon!” Louis gasped, pointing at the same guy they met earlier laughing with a group of friends. Niall cheered but then frowned, cocking his head at the guy. Suddenly Louis was pulling him to the huge group. 

“Brandon!” Louis screamed. Brandon blinked at his name being called and turned towards them, giving the two a curious look. His friends not even sparing the two a glance. 

“So glad you’re still here. We need your help” Louis said, giving him a thumbs up. Brandon hummed, a small smirk forming. 

“We need you to make Liam jealous so he’ll finally confess” Louis explained. Niall finally understanding, snapped his fingers. 

“Confess…Zayn?” Brandon raised an eyebrow at them, Louis and Niall gaped, nodding furiously. 

“Don’t give me that look, I felt those daggers Mr. Payne was throwing at me. Can still feel them even now, guys a scary fella.” Brandon laughed. 

“So, will you help?” Niall beamed up at him. Brandon eyed them, humming. 

“You two really know how to crush a guy’s hope and dreams. I was gonna try for Zayn” 

“…So, will you help?” Louis asked awkwardly. Brandon snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“Fine. Meet me at Mandalay and I’ll see what I can do” Brandon shrugged, giving them a small wave, following when his friends started making their way out. 

“Operation Ziam is a go!” Niall cheered, high fiving Louis.


End file.
